


The Rollercoaster

by Blue_Flames



Series: Quarantink [27]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fairground, Fluff, M/M, Quarantink, Teasing, cuteness, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-04-10 17:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Flames/pseuds/Blue_Flames
Summary: "What are we doing?"Javier grinned at Yuzuru and slipped his hand into his. "We're going on a rollercoaster silly."
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: Quarantink [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665697
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	The Rollercoaster

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is my day 26 for the challenge and the prompt is Strapped. I hope you all like this xx

"What are we doing?"

Javier grinned at Yuzuru and slipped his hand into his. "We're going on a rollercoaster silly."

"Why." Yuzuru fixed him with a sharp look as they moved forward in the queue, getting dangerously close to the front of the line.

"Because you'll love it. I promise it's perfectly safe."

"I don't believe you."

Javier leaned over and gave him a light kiss on the cheek before they were settled into their seats. The workers strapped them both in and Yuzuru grabbed Javier's hand tightly.

"Javi I want to get off. Let me out."

"Yuzu, you'll be absolutely fine."

"Javi, let me off now."

"Nope." Javier popped the p and tightened his grip on the other's hand, "you'll be absolutely fine. I promise."

Javier had one arm looped around Yuzuru's waist as the other staggered on his jelly legs away from the ride. He pouted at Javier, earning a kiss back and a chuckle.

"Not fun!"

"Liar." Javier teased as he lightly tickled Yuzuru's waist with his fingertips. "You loved it."

Yuzuru's pout only deepened and he huffed. "I get to pick the next one!"

"Anything you say," Javier laughed.

"The Ferris wheel. To see the sunset."


End file.
